Selkie
Selkie (キヌ Kinu 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Mitsuki Nakae in the Japanese version. Profile Selkie is the daughter of Kaden. Like the other children of Fates, Selkie was raised in her own Deeprealm world. In her Paralogue, she is busy chasing birds when she is walks through the gate out of her Deeprealm and ends up in the normal world. She is surrounded by bandits, lead by Daichi, hoping to capture her since she is a kitsune. Unfortunately, she does not fully understand the situation and thinks they are playing with her. Kaden, who was on his way to see her, catches wind that Selkie is in trouble and races off to rescue her from the bandits. After "playing" with the bandits, Selkie reunites with Kaden who tells her about her situation. Selkie apologizes, but Kaden convinces her to play a new game, "Hunt the Humans". After taking down the poachers, Selkie still does not get that the poachers were trying to capture her and kill her, but Kaden is nevertheless relieved to see her safe. Enjoying the "game" she played, she asks Kaden if she can join the army so she can continue to play. Kaden tells her that war is not as fun as she thinks and Selkie apologies for getting carried away. However, since the army saved her, she wants to return the favor by fighting with the army, a sentiment that Kaden is proud of. Personality Selkie has an innocent and cheerful personality, one that has never seen danger. She is very active and loves to play with others, especially with her father. She can be a little dense in life-threatening situations as she consistently considers fighting as a game. However, like her father, she always feels the need to repay a favor done for her. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports '''Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame * Dwyer * Forrest (Revelation only) * Ignatius (Revelation only) Other Supports * Kaden * Selkie's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Rhajat * Midori * Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Velouria (Revelation only) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *''' Selkie will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an A+-Support with her. '''Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Selkie will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. 'Special Classes |} Quotes Event Tiles *"Hey, what's this? It doesn't look like I can eat it..." (Item/Resource/Gold) *"I've been sharpening my claws on some tree trunks. Rawr! (Weapon exp) My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop * "There's an awful lot of shiny stuff here!" Level Up * "What am I gonna do with all this energy?" (6+ stats up) * "Who wants to go play? I do!" (4-5 stats up) * "this should be fun!" (2-3 stats up) * "Aw! No fair!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"Ohhh, I can't wait to try this out!" Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Woah...enemy!" *"Oh! Let me help!" *"This is exciting!" *"We won't lose!" *"I'll do my best!" *"Let's have fun!" *"Hear me roar! *"Will you play with me?" Attack Stance * "This is gonna be fun! Whee!" Guard Stance *"Look out, dumb dumb!" Critical/Skill * "My bite is WORSE than my bark!" * "Watch out, I play rough!" * "Ready or not, here I come!" * *Laughter* Defeated Enemy * "Nice playin' with ya!" * "Aww, it's all over?!" * "That was fun!" * *Giggle* * "Yay!" * "What's next?" * *sigh* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe ya one!" * *sighs* Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Selkie - Free Spirit : Without battle to hold Selkie's attention, she grew ever more restless and playful, often spending days at a time doing nothing but running and jumping in the forest. Etymology Selkie are mythological water spirits that resemble seals that can remove their seal pelt to take on human form and walk on land, similar to the shapeshifting nature of her base class. The name was probably chosen due to its resemblance to the word "silky". Kinu (絹) means Silk in Japanese. Trivia *Selkie is the 4th most popular female child (1st for Hoshido's children) and 16th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Selkie is the 2nd most popular female child (considering the Kanas are counted as both genders) in the Nintendo dream poll. **Selkie withheld the title as the most popular Hoshido child character/female in both the Nintendo Dream Poll and the official character popularity poll she was apart of. *The colored stripe on Selkie's hair changes based on her mother's hair color. *In Selkie's marriage skinship dialogue, she mentions still playing around when they are 100 years old which further gives evidence of Kitsune mythology of living up to 2000+ years. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters